Finding New Love
by Crystal Crest
Summary: Kagome loses everyone she’s ever cared about one by one. She thought that she would forever more feel nothing but sadness and despair. Then again, with the help of Inuyasha Tashio, it might not only bring back her old emotions but stir up new ones as well


Finding New Love

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Kagome loses everyone she's ever cared about one by one. Deciding to pull her life together she gets a job at a cafe in downtown Tokyo. She thought that she would forever more feel nothing but sadness and despair. Then again, with the help of Inuyasha Tashio, it just might not only bring back her old emotions but stir up new ones as well.

A/N: Hey everybody I'm so excited, this is my fourth Inu fic to make and still counting so I'm really excited about this. I'm practically jumping up and down from excitement. Well I will soon update my Inuyasha fic Love Does Cost Some Things. After exams our computer started acting up and it took forever to fix it. And when that happened everything we saved on there got deleted, including half of the second chapter of Love Does Cost Some Things. I was so mad, that not only did my access to the Internet go bye bye, I had to start all over typing everything. Luckily, I saved some things on a floppy disk before. So I thank everyone who read my fic and was patient. So I hope you all enjoy this fic here, but there are a few things that I'd like to note of importance as to not confuse anyone and for those who don't know (if any).

When some thing is written like "", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!".

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words, a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _:Flash Back:_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Different Lives

Kagome just stared at the grave in despair. Everyone, which included about five people, had left for the funeral for the exception of Kaede who was but a few feet from her, showing her respects form a distance. It then started to drizzle. The old woman sighed, seeing that it was raining but would only get worse for she had a foresight for these kinds of things, opening her umbrella in response.

"Child, I know this is a very hard time for you but please, you must be getting home. I fear that this rain will only get worse." Kaede beckoned. When getting no response she simply sighed, "Kagome," she again called, slowly walking towards her, "I'm sorry Kagome." She sighed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Me too!" A familiar voice yelled. Kaede turned towards the voice to see Hojo running towards them, making the old woman roll her eyes in response.

"Kagome," he huffed, breathing hard from the run. "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner." he smiles, oblivious to the look Kaede was giving him. "But I had to stay late at work and things were hectic because of a boards meeting and-"

"Ahem" Kaede coughs, glaring at him. "Hojo can you please change the subject?" she whispered to him, giving him a hint to give his condolences.

"Oh." he whispers back, "Kagome, we're sorry about what happened to your grandfather" he sympathetically said, receiving a nod from Kaede.

"Th…Thanks" she stuttered, holding back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Kagome, you sure you'll be okay?" Hojo asked.

"I'm fine" she replys, forcing a smile on her face

"Come now, let's get you home. "Kaede sighed, directing her towards her car under her umbrella while Hojo followed quietly close behind.

"No that's okay I'll walk home, it's not that far from here." Kagome sadly said, as she began to walk towards home.

Kaede sighed, "Kagome wait-"

"Don't worry Kaede, I'll be fine. I…I just want to be alone right now." Kagome sighed, as she tried to muster a smile for the old woman, flattered by her concern.

"Fine then," Kaede sighed, "But might as well take the umbrella, don't want you catching a cold now do we." Kaede commanded more as questioned, as she handed her the umbrella.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, as she started walking towards her home.

Kaede sighed as she watched the girl until she was barely out of her sight, "I hope she will be all right." Kaede mutters, while she watched Kagome's distant figure. She was worried about Kagome. She had known the girl since she was very little and knew her well, well enough to know that she would bottle up her feelings when in due time it would only lead to more despair.

"Yeah me too," Hojo sighed, "Cause I was really hoping I could take her to that new café downtown." he smiled, as Kaede glared at him for his lack of concern.

"How do you expect Kagome to get over all this so quickly!" Kaede yelled in disbelief.

"Sorry" Hojo mutters, waving his hands to show to show no offense. "Miss Kaede, if it wouldn't be any trouble, I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" he asked cautiously, hoping she'd consider it.

The old woman sighed, "Get in." she replied reluctantly, as she opened the back door.

* * *

"Why me." Kagome gasped, still holding back tears, "Why did you have to leave me grandpa, you promised." she whimpered, walking home at a slow pace. Just the thought of her grandfather dead, plagued her in her dreams. She remembered it, still fresh in her mind. She was coming back home after a long day of searching for a new job because she had gotten fired form her last one. Feeling excited about finally getting a job and being able to help her grandfather with some of the bills and money they had owed, actually put a smile on her face for that amount of time.

_:Flashback:_

"_Oh I can't wait to tell grandpa, he'll be so happy!" she practically squealed, as she walked home. _

"_My first weeks pay should be able to take care of the electric bill." She smiled, "Which means I'm gonna have to be working double shift or on the days that I'm off find a part time job." she sighed, she then smiled as she spotted her house. _

"_Grandpa!" she yelled. She looked around surprise to see that he wasn't out sweeping the steps. Even though the doctor told him not to, along with him having to eat healthy and exercise. But her grandfather would always say that to him, sweeping the steps 'was' exercise._

"_Grandpa, I'm home!" she called, as she took of her shoes and put on her house slippers. _

'_Okay, he's not sweeping the steps neither was he waiting for me at the door to assign me chores to do around the house, so where is he?' she thought as she walked down the hallway only to see a figure lying on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her grandfather. _

"_Grandpa!" she screamed, as she ran up to him. _

"_Grandpa, Grandpa wake up this isn't funny." she cried, shaking him, thinking of the time he was faking, but this time…_

_She got up and picked up the phone on the lamp stand, trying to dial the emergency number. When hearing no dial tone, she cursed under her breath as she put it back down and knelt beside her grandfather's reclined figure, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Grandpa!" she yelled she shook his body. _

'_This isn't happening, first dad, then mama and Sota, now grandpa, no!' _

"_Grandpa, please wake up," she begged, holding back another flow of tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Grandpa!"_

_:End of Flashback:_

She could still recall the events, as though they were being played before her very eyes. For days she had been keeping her feelings in check by not shedding any tears, for what good were they? She shivered against the cold breeze as the rain only grew worse as she hugged herself to get warmer. She didn't want to catch a cold for she knew she had to look for a job first think tomorrow because she had recently gotten fired from her last. There was no option of finding a job later rather than sooner. There were still debts as well as bills that needed to be paid. She knew she could easily not even try and let them take the shrine, and find an apartment. But she knew more than anything else that this shrine meant way too much to her grandfather to just give up without a fight. Her grandfather always wanted her to one day take over the shrine but it wasn't what she pictured doing for the rest of here life. This was the least she could do.

She sighed as she entered her home. "Maybe I should have let Kaede give me a ride home." she sighed, as she saw how soaked she was despite the fact she had an umbrella. She quickly ran up the stairs an immediately regretted doing so when she started to sneeze. She went to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry her off. After doing so and slipping into more comfortable clothing, she slipped into bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep. She was up yesterday until 2 am and woke up only five hours later. She moaned as she felt a chill go up her spine, feeling a cold coming on. She opened her near by draw to take out a cough drop, hoping it would relieve her from this until she could get some medicine. After saying a prayer for her grandfather and deceased family, she got more under her sheets, letting sleep overcome her emotional exhausted form.

* * *

He momentarily cursed all those present at the meeting for getting a laugh out of him

"Bastards." he angrily cussed, as he entered the elevator. He pushed the button for the garage. He angrily fumed, arms crossed, leaning his back against the wall.

_:Flashback:_

"_Now gentlemen, shall we get on to business?" Sesshoumaru said, quieting down conversations being held between individuals, "Now our income has grown by 10 but our competitors have grown more, any suggestions?" the president and half owner of Tama Corp sighed. He looked around the rectangle table, which seated every member of the board. He then saw at all those to his right were laughing at something someone had said. _

"_May I ask what seems to be so amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked one in particular. _

"_I'm sorry Sesshourmaru, it won't happen again." Hiten answered, bowing his head slightly to show his sincerity, with a smirk still caressing his lips_

"_No please, I insist. I truly want to know what you can't wait to discuss about till after the meeting." Sesshoumaru said, all eyes on Hiten._

"_Well nothing really," Hiten smirked, "Just about this blonde I met yesterday." Hiten said, while others near him chuckled. _

"_And what about it." Sesshourmaru questioned, resting his head on his clawed hand, elbow on his armchair. _

"_Well if you really want to know, let's just say she gave me a little show, and I was the special guest." he smirked, while a few others laughed. _

'_He truly is a man with no morals.' Miroku thought, shaking his head, 'To think the first time I actually came to this business I actually looked up to this fool.' Miroku sighed. He himself was a womanizer, but he had his limits. To think, this man has a fiancé but still, he made love to another woman. _

_Inuyasha only snorted, this also sickened him. 'Poor bitch, right now she's somewhere out there not knowing that her so-called fiancé was having sex with another…what the hell am I thinking, the bitch deserved it.' he thought. He had met her once before, the day Hiten told everyone at home of his engagement to her. She practically didn't have any clothes on. The shirt she was wearing that day didn't even deserve to be called a shirt; it was more like a bra. Hell, it didn't even deserve to be called a bra either. What's more is he didn't like her attitude; she was flirting with all the men as though she wasn't already mated. For all they knew, the two of them could be cheating on each other and not even know it._

_He knew that Hiten had already marked the bitch but because very few humans knew of demons living among them, it was needed that if two demons mated and associated with humans, a wedding or proof of their joining would be needed. In this case, the human employees._

_He snorted in disgust as he tried to get a more comfortable position in his seat, hoping his brother from the other end of the table wouldn't notice how uncomfortable the conversation was to him. But went unnoticed by Hiten._

"_What's wrong Inuyasha, you look a bit uncomfortable." Hiten taunted._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, more like disgusted." Inuyasha answers, receiving a glare from Hiten who soon recovered._

"_Why Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were…jealous." he said._

"_The day I start being jealous of you Hiten, is the day Miroku starts being a pervert. Which by the looks of it, isn't ever gonna happen." Inuyasha answered in an almost bored tone, receiving a hey from Miroku. _

"_No Inuyasha I'm serious, I think you envy me." Hiten smirks, enjoying every minute of taunting the hanyou._

"_No Hiten, that's just your wishful thinking." Inuyasha remarked, while Hiten only smirked._

"_Oh is it? Because by the way you were acting, I thought you were actually wishing you were me. You know, so you can actually get a woman." Hiten said, making some of those present laugh._

"_Keh, I'd rather die before I become anything like 'you'." Inuyasha snorted, glaring at Hiten._

"_Oh don't worry, that can be arranged." Hiten said, cracking his knuckles._

"_I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha answered, doing the same._

"_Hiten, Inuyasha, can the both of you settle your disputes another time other than now." Sesshourmaru coldly said, while everyone quieted down._

_Hiten sulked a little in his seat. He knew when Sesshourmaru's voice was like that, which was most of the time; he was either enjoying toying with someone, irritated, or just mad. And from his past experiences he knew better than to aggravate the demon. So using his common sense, he said his apologies and settled down. Inuyasha on the other hand snorted and propelled his elbow on the arm of his chair (arm chair), resting his head in his clawed hand._

"_What was that Inuyasha?" Sesshourmaru questioned, clearly hearing the remark Inuyasha gave._

Inuyasha simply 'kehed' and reverting his attention to the scenery outside the window, ignoring his brother completely.

_Everyone looked on to Inuyasha in disbelief, and then looked on to Sesshourmaru knowing what was coming. Some of the humans present held their breath, while the demons simply smirked, knowing what was coming._

_Sesshourmaru quirked an eyebrow at his brother's rude response. He was going to have a talk with his little brother later; he knew and saw no need to further his brother's humiliation. "Shall we proceed?" he finally said._

_Those who were holding in their breaths, finally realized them relieved that there wasn't any bloodshed, while others felt the opposing way._

"_Now as I was previously saying, what do you suggest we do about our problem?" Sesshourmaru questioned, receiving many puzzled looks until someone shyly raised their hand._

"_Yes Ryoga?" Sesshourmaru probed._

"_Um, exactly what is our problem?" Ryoga asked, nervously laughing._

_Sesshourmaru simply sighed, as he repeated their problem again to them, "Any suggestions?" he questioned, as Ryoga once again raised his hand. _

"_Well the thing is, wasn't Charles supposed to take care of this issue last weekend?" Ryoga asked, while many others nodded._

"_Yes, but apparently, last weekend happened to be Charles and his ex-girlfriend's anniversary." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head in disappointment._

"_I didn't know Charles had a girlfriend." Miroku said, while a few people murmured in agreement. _

"_Yes, about five years ago." Sesshourmaru sighed._

"_But if last weekend was his anniversary with hi ex, doesn't that mean that their, well, not together?" another board member known as Koji asked._

"_Charles and his ex broke up…well if truth be told she broke up with him, and he has not gotten into another relationship since then." Sesshoumaru remarked, seeing that some of them were still baffled. _

"_So in other words, he hasn't gotten over the bitch." Hiten mutters._

"_That sounds a lot like Inuyasha." The person to Hiten's right whispered making some others laugh._

"_Here we go again." Sesshourmaru sighed, as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had been keeping track of all the meetings they had been having and noticed that every time they were talking about something it usually veered off to another subject. Most of the time Inuyasha was that subject. Sesshourmaru then sighed again as he felt a headache build up. He was actually starting to feel…sorry for his brother, seeing to why Inuyasha never liked to attend these board meetings. And to think he had to deal with this every time they had a boards meeting, nonetheless just about everyday. Sesshourmaru simply closed his eyes and used his ears to hear the foul language that he knew were to be exchanged._

_Inuyasha unglued his eyes from the scenery and unto the two brothers. "Which one of you two bastards said that?" Inuyasha questioned heatedly, giving the both of them a glare. _

"_Why Inuyasha, I thought being a demon enabled you to tell which one of us just insulted you, but then again, your only a 'half'-demon." Hiten smirked. _

_Inuyasha growled, he then noticed that Maten found this amusing. _

"_What the hell are you laughing at." Inuyasha growled._

"_Y…You!" Maten choked out through laughter, "I mean, about Charles and his situation sounding a lot like yours. I don't even know why you men get caught up with women these days, their not fucking worth it. I'd be the one breaking up with the woman then move on to the next." Maten grinned._

_Inuyasha smirked, "Well then I guess you don't have to worry about that, because you'd have to actually 'get' a woman to accomplish that." Inuyasha said, while a few others chuckled. _

_Maten growled but soon smirked, "But Inuyasha, I really must know, what happened to you and that girl anyway?" Maten taunted._

"_None of your damn business ya hairless wonder." Inuyasha growled. Maten flushed in embarrassment. Hiten just sighed, he couldn't argue with Inuyasha's statement. His brother was hairless, for the exception of the three strands of hair he tried to desperately maintain. Sometimes he thanked Kami he took after his father and not his mother. Hiten then turned his attention back to the arguing demons._

"_Don't try to change the subject Inuyasha." Maten growled._

"_Change what subject? I was just stating the fact that your hairless and if you don't mind me adding ugly." Inuyasha smirked, earning another growl from Maten._

"_You're the one who hasn't gotten over this woman. And it's been about what, a year?" Maten said, trying to change the subject on him being bald._

"_Actually it's been two, you dumbass." Inuyasha muttered under is breath, which unfortunately Maten heard._

"_Two? My Inuyasha, your more pathetic than I thought." Maten laughs, while Inuyasha growled. Looking over to his brother for some type of support but saw that his brother was too busy rubbing his forehead but at the same looking somewhat amused by their dispute._

"_That sonava…" he growled under his breath, as he glared at his brother who didn't seem to notice._

"_But Inuyasha, you have to admit, it's pretty damn sad that you've been womanless for two years." Maten chuckled._

"_And this is coming from someone who can't even get women to look at him without laughing, insulting you, or just going blind at the sight of you." Inuyasha smirked, while others laughed. _

"_Th…That's not true." Maten muttered, flushed in embarrassment, "Just yesterday I had a date with a beauty." he said in a –matter-of-factly way._

"_That's cause you paid her to."_

"_Inuyasha!" Maten growled, daring him to continue._

"_And that's his finishing touch for good measure." Inuyasha laughed, referring to Maten's growling._

"_And I bet all of this is reminding you of your mother isn't it." Maten mocked, shutting up all those who were laughing including Inuyasha._

"_I think your mother went through the same crisis with your father." Maten smirked making Inuyasha growl. "First he got her pregnant with a hanyou whelp, then he married her because of it, and if I'm correct he used her like any other demon would use a human bitch, and to think your mother actually thought it was love." Maten chuckled._

"_I guess you dog demons are like your kind, you get a new chew toy, play with it a little nut when it's all worn out and useless then you throw it away and at times get a new one." Maten laughed._

_Sesshourmaru merely lowered his brows at the comment about their type, growling lightly at the insult._

"_Maten, don't you dare, fucking talk about my mother like that. You shouldn't be talking when your mother looks like she fucking mutated from something." Inuyasha growled._

"_Inuyasha, how dare you speak of our mother that way!" Hiten snarled, standing up from, his seat, "You better fucking apologize."_

"_Maybe I will, after you tell your bastard of a brother to stop insulting my mother." Inuyasha said, in more of a command than a request. He didn't give a fuck that they insulted his father's side of the family, but his mother, that was a whole other subject. _

"_Fine." Hiten smirked._

_Inuyasha simply crossed his arms leaning against his chair waiting. Others looked on in confusion, while the thunder brothers glared at him impatiently. _

"_Well?" Hiten probed, tapping his feet lightly against the carpet._

"_Well what?" Inuyasha questioned, raising an eyebrow._

"_Your apology, stupid." Hiten said, while his brother crossing his arms impatiently._

"_Oh," Inuyasha laughed, "Well I figured me not insulting your dumb ass any further is apology enough." Inuyasha smirked, Hiten and Maten glared at the hanyou._

"_You know what Inuyasha, let's just hope your mother's sense of identifying true love, from a fuck isn't genetic. Speaking of which, I heard she's been having some mental problems. Guess the bitch couldn't take the pain of being nothing more than just a fuck." Hiten smirked, while his brother laughed._

_In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha grabbed Hiten by the collar and pushed him through the glass window, shattering it completely. Letting him hang there through the window over a twenty story high building._

"_Now what was that about my mother!" Inuyasha growled, tightening his hold around Hiten's neck._

"_W…What? Didn't you hear?" Hiten mocked, trying to suppress a cough._

"_Don't push it." Inuyasha snarled, seeing a tint of red blur his vision. _

"_Inuyasha." Sesshourmaru warned, standing from his seat, "Put him down."_

"_And what if I fucking don't?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice lower than usual yet disturbing. Sesshourmaru's brows lowered when he noticed the amount of youki his younger brother was giving off._

"_I believe you know the answer to that question." Sesshoumaru answered. _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization of the thought, his eyesight now clear. Sighing, he pulled Hiten inside but no sooner dropped him making the thunder demon land on his rear end._

"_Inuyasha, I think it would be best if you left early." Sesshoumaru said, as he removed his eyes from the gasping Hiten._

"_What the fuck do I have to leave for! I put the fool down just as you asked!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Inuyasha that was an order, not from your brother but as your superior, now leave at this moment!" Sesshourmaru growled, as he stood from his seat to improvise his point. _

_Inuyasha glared at his brother not believing he was taking their side over his. Angrily he advanced towards his brother until he was right in front of him._

"_You know what Sesshourmaru, you can keep that brother title, because I don't fucking need it." Inuyasha growled, as he turned around, heading towards the door as he reached for the doorknob._

"_As unfortunate as it may be Inuyasha, you carry half of our father's blood through your very veins, so regardless of what you or I say, we are brothers." Sesshourmaru coldly said, his face as impassive and stoic as ever. _

_Inuyasha paused at the open door, before leaving he turns towards Sesshourmaru, "Sesshourmaru?"_

"_Yes?" Sesshourmary questioned._

_Inuyasha sticked up his middle finger towards his brother, "Fuck you" he sneered, before slamming the door behind him._

_Sesshourmaru sighed as he rubbed hi temple in frustration._

"_Good, that'll teach him to-" Hiten began._

"_Hiten sit down."_

_Hiten looked up in surprise at Sessourmaru._

"_But I-"_

"_I said, 'sit' down, that goes for you too Maten." Sesshoumaru said, as he watched the two take their seat._

"_Oh and before we begin, Maten, Hiten, I suggest you think twice again before you decide to slur anyone else's kin. For not only did you offend his, but mine as well." Sesshourmaru warned, as his eyes narrowed towards the two._

_Both Hiten and Maten gulped nervously as they sensed the dog demon anger as well as youki raise._

"_Yes mi' lord."_

_:End of Flash:_

Inuyasha growled as he walked towards his car unlocking his car door. He sighed as he entered his car. He was above all glad that he wasn't expected to come back here till Monday. He then put the car to reverse and backed it out of his parking spot.

He then suddenly he hit brakes, "Shit, I forgot my brief case." he cursed. He then sighed as he saw no need to worry when he realized Miroku would probably grab it for him. He put his car on drive and drove out of the garage, as he headed towards home. He then realized with todays fucked up events, things couldn't get any worse. Then again, he 'was' Inuyasha Tashio, shit just always seemed to happen.

If only he knew…

* * *

A/N: I'm done, hope you enjoyed! Please check out my other fics Love Does Cost Some Things and A Pirate's Life. Betting on Love should soon be posted. Please review and tell me what you think, I plan on hopefully having Inuyasha meet Kagome in the next chapter, but you won't believe how it happens. Well, till next time.

Crystal Crest


End file.
